


Heaven's A Lie

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Traitors doesn't deserve love. He didn't deserve love. But in the deep of the night, he could pretend. Pretend it wasn't Golbez who loomed above him, taking hold of his mind. He could lose himself in lily-white hair and hot touches, and whisper his name. 'Cecil...'.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven's A Lie is a song by Lacuna Coil. I do not own anything.

_Oh no,_  
_here it is again_  
_I need to know_  
_why did I choose to betray you_

I need to know. No, I already know.  
Why it ended up this way.  
Why I night after night submit to him.  
If you only knew, he looks just like you.  
His eyes, a crystalline sapphire. His hair, a colour of pearls, like the moon, your true home.  
Bathed in the silvery light, he is you.

_Something wrong_  
_with all the plans of my life_  
_I didn't realize that you've been here_

I keep fooling myself night after night.  
That its not him, but you, beside me, above me, underneath me.  
Your hands, your mouth, your eyes, your all on me.  
That it is you who sinfully whisper my name.  
That it is you, who hold me and comfort me in the long nights.

That it is you, who say you’ll never leave me.

_Dolefully desired_  
_Destiny of a lie_

But it isn’t you. Its him. In your exterior.  
I know, yet I succumb to his grasp over my mind and soul.  
But I have nothing to lose, no one to come home to.  
I do not deserve the purity and love that is the true you.  
I am destined to hide forever away in darkness, with my heart unclean and weak.

Do you hate me now, Cecil? Do you hate me for my weakness?

_Set me free_  
_your heaven's a lie_  
_set me free with your love_  
_set me free_

I hate myself for ever falling for you...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> You can find me at http://8-bitcyborg.tumblr.com/ as well!


End file.
